<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skull by hybristophilica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290601">Skull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica'>hybristophilica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 (but actually 18) days of apex [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain he could bear. The fear…not so much, not always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 (but actually 18) days of apex [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>revenant for skull, how original of me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d tried so many times. So many. He couldn’t count them nor remember when he started, but little it mattered. As long as his body, that mechanic, perfect body, kept on bringing him back to life, Revenant wouldn’t stop trying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been going through this living hell for hundreds of years, and yet, he still hadn’t found a way to stop it, to put an end to his life. An end that would last, at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dying was scary. Not because he didn't know what would wait for him on the other side, but because he didn't know if he would come back again and have to try all over again. The pain he could bear. The fear…not so much, not always.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took some courage to do it every time, to realize that those could be his last moments, that his pathetic, infinite life could actually come to a real end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Revenant’s cold fingers wrapped around the handle of a knife. He stared at it for a few seconds, running the pad of his thumb along the blade. With a sharp inhale, he rose it and brought it behind his head, lining the tip with his neck tape. He did not hesitate more than an instant before shoving the knife down, feeling its body dug into his skull. Revenant registered some wires snapping, a spark or two exploding with a soft buzz, then he fell face down on the ground, his system shutting down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">1…2…3.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>